


It Had To Be You

by IllyasJames



Series: Marriage Assessment Office [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Marriage Assessment Office, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Chris is happy for his friend, but at heart a bit smug that Victor had to use the MAO to get together with his love. Chris on the other hand has been seeing his choreographer for a while now, no need from the Marriage Assessment Office there.That is till the bomb drops and he finds out his lover got themselves listed as it's time to find something more stable and they are ready to settle down. Apparently they never saw Chris as an option for that.So okay, maybe getting listed as well to prove you can be matched up sooner is a bit of a odd thing to do.





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 179 of my 365FF CHallenge
> 
> The second story in the MAO universe. And it only took me 16 days. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

~The World Final Tokyo Victor and Yuuri's Wedding

Chris looked at his friend of many years sign the licence that would officially tie him to the man next to him. He'd known Yuuri for years, skated with him several times during their time in the Junior division. Still, as much as he was a true believer of love finding it's way, getting paired up by the MAO was something he had always found a bit odd. 

In the end though, he was just happy for Victor, and although he had his doubts about the way how, he took his job as witness to the marriage very serious. And if that meant walking into the office with a dog on a gold leash, as somehow both of them had loved the idea of Makka being the ring bearer, he would gladly do it. Plus he had quickly made friends with the other witness, Yuuri's best friend Phichit. That kid was just a Fire cracker waiting to be released, and had Chris not been in a relationship he might have made a move. But he was and he would be there for the reception, so Chris was looking forward to that.

The reception went down without a hitch, well one tiny hitch as Yuuri made it very clear he did not want to talk about the Sochi Banquet. Then again his parents had been there, and Chris knows there are things he's really happy his parents don't know about him. He sighs contently against the chest he's against. One day he'll be able to say it, but right now he just wants to enjoy the man he is with just like this.

~ Switzerland Early April.

"Wow, apparently Yuuri and Victor returned to Hasetsu in a freak snowstorm. Well that must have been a change from the honeymoon in Barcelona. What do you think... Do they look happy?" Chris flips his phone for Masumi to look at the screen.

The Choreographer twist his body a bit to look at the screen a bit better. He looks at the photo Victor sent out over IG for a very ling time before splitting into a wonderful grin.

"It does appear that he is having a wonderful time with husband." He makes a few stretches "Now put you phone away. We have a routine to be put together." 

Chris smiles. With Victor taking a season off, to get into his life as married man, Chris is feeling a bit less motivated to work. But he knows Victor will be training Yuuri for the season, and he always knew the guy had potential. Victor is bound to pull it up. So he quickly places a comment full of innuendo under the photo and turns his phone on silent. 

That night he falls asleep against Masumi. Relishing himself in the feeling he is with the one he loves, the one that will bring him to his gold this season. A part of him wants to grab his phone and take a post-session selfie. Just to show the world how happy he is. 

~ The assignments for Grand Prix

He looks over the assignments and feels a bit of a bubble coming up. Seems he's set to go up against Yuuri in his first assignment of the season. The thought of defeating Victor's pupil in the first offset is interesting. But he's never gone all out in his first competition, he likes to show more over time. No, he'll show his worth at the Trophee de France. 

Both his coach as Masumi believe it is the right course of action. He trains harder than he did before, and he spends more time with Masumi then he had done too. All the while he follows victor gush about his husband over IG and he follows Phichit setting out in Bangkok. Seems every one is getting their lives in order, and deep down Chris knows what he wants. He side glances Masumi. He 's going to do it, he is going to set the next step. 

~ Cup of China Short Program

The morning of the Short Program finds Chris being restless. Although Masumi has joined him on the trip, something he hoped would show the people around him he is being serious for once, the man has made an effort to set some distance between them. So much distance that he even booked a hotel room of his own instead of sharing the one with Chris.

Before leaving to surprise Masumi with breakfast, Chris eyes the pocket of his backpack. For a moment he wonders if he should take it with him, but Masumi deserve it to be perfect. He deserves the romantic atmosphere France will lace to it. So for now Chris will settle with being his usual self to him.

Getting a spare key to Masumi's room isn't that hard, he just had to flutter his eyelids at the lady behind the desk while showing a photo of them they took taht summer at the beach. Balancing the tray in one hand while opening the door with the other seemed far more difficult. But he manages and slips into the room. 

He sets the tray down on the small table in the sitting corner, while eyeing the sleeping shape of his lover. Chris is fully planning to strip naked and slip in with him, till he spots the envelope on the table. The letters MAO scream towards him. 

Reading other people's mail is bad. He knows it. Nothing good ever comes from doing so. Still, he has the envelope in his hand and the letter drawn from it before he can even consider not doing so. He feels the ice setting in his blood, when he reads that Masumi's registration was completed. 

While Chris had been planning to make their relationship more serious, Masumi had apparently decided to list his metrics to be carted of to marry some stranger. The realization that this meant that he had never been seen as a real option makes him want to burst out in tears. Instead he put's the letter back where he found it and silently slips out of the room. He needs to clear his head.

He does so the only way he knows how. He is his overly flirtatious self at the competition. Teasing Yuuri with his relationship with Victor, playfully complimenting Phichit with his wonderful selfie skills. All while ignoring Masumi in such a way nobody notices him doing it. Well nobody but Victor, but when he asks what's going on Chris deflects the real issue by stating he feels less motivated to skate without Victor on the Ice.

The score he get's is the worst one in years, and by the end he's listed as the second last of the six people skating. Not absolute last, but he's certain that is more because the judges love him and scored him better at some points then he deserved. 

That evening he corners Masumi, but instead of telling him he knows he drags him of to a quiet room, ending with the two of them having earth shattering sex against the wall of a storage room. Chris wants to cry, plead, for Masumi to retract his application to the MAO system. The only thing stopping is his pride, if Masumi had really wanted him he could have told Chris. When they brake apart Chris doesn't cuddle up to him as is his usual thing. Instead he wipes himself clean, and leaves to go out at a club. 

The next time on the Ice he puts in his heart and manages to get his score high enough to scrape a third place for himself. He and Phichit celebrate their medals together that night. Yuuri backing out, stating he rather not get drunk in public. Masumi gives him a weary look when Chris doesn't go to his room alone that night. That'll teach him. Nobody dumps Chris without telling him first.

~ Trophée de France

He's not certain if he did it simply to get even, but having his MAO acceptance letter out on his bedside table at the competition hotel, knowing Masumi would come in and check up on him, just felt like the right thing to do. He wonders if he's going to say something about it.

He doesn't. 

And Chris puts the anger about Masumi's silence into his routine. People noticing his skating is even more enticing, more provocative them they are used of him. Victor calls him right after the Short program ends, but he doesn't pick up. Phichit sends him several texts, which he replays with empty innuendo's. Even Yuuri calls him. 

He avoids Masumi for the remainder of the competition, going so far as asking him to sit on the opposite side of his coach. The gold he get's feels less right than it should have been. Even though he knows this gold is his ticket into the final.

That evening the Seine gets a small offering of a broken heart that refuses to shatter. He is stronger than this. Victor was right, one should marry from the mind. Not that he'll ever tell Victor he agrees with him over anything other than Figure skating being fantastic. 

~ Grand Prix Final Barcelona

Masumi and him aren't even talking anymore, and rumors that he and his choreographer have decided to split their creative relationship after the season are going about the inner circles. He knows several other skaters have already contacted Masumi to see if they can sway him to come and work for them, leaving Chris with a vile taste to his mouth. Yet he knows he can't claim the man. No matter how much he had wanted to. 

He hangs with Phichit and even ends up having dinner with the kid, Yuuri and Victor and that Russian punk. Plus Otabek who gives him a calm look at some point. 

The conversation turns about how funny it is being at the Final again with Yuuri and Victor married. Especially after how last year had gone between them. To Chris' shock it is only then revealed that Yuuri doesn't remember last years banquet. At all. This does explain why he hadn't wanted Chris to talk about his pole dancing, he hadn't known Victor already knew about it. 

The next day he skates a decent routine. He stands Third and if he does well with his Free Skate in two days he'll be certain of a spot on stage. 

Poorly when he arrives at the hotel with his Coach and Masumi they get called to the front desk. Apparently Masumi's assistant had called to the hotel, as Masumi's phone had apparently still been on flight mode. When Masumi turned it on, he called back and while they are in the elevator Chris can clearly overhear the assistant going off about Masumi receiving a letter of the MAO and it is a fat envelope. The assistant insists to be the first to congratulate Masumi with his upcoming marriage. 

Chris bolts from the elevator before either his coach or Masumi can comment on what happened. The moment his door clicks in its lock he breaks down to the ground and cries. Any plans he had he calls off, going as far as turning down his phone. That night he sleeps completely curled into himself, wishing he had had more courage when he still had had the chance. 

He makes more mistakes during practice the next day then he ever has done before, and snapping at Phichit when the kid comes over to ask if there is anything he can do to help was not nice. Nor was taking that rink assistant behind the dressing rooms and release his broken heart into the woman. Just to clear his head. 

It doesn't help. He barely makes it through the Free Skate. The only reason he doesn't finish last is because that one judge clearly did not like Otabek and scored him ridiculously low. The feeling of despair running through his blood only slightly lift when he is presented his own flower crown. For a second he can muster to be his flirty self, but it soon falters knowing he'll end up spending an other night alone and crying.

~ The banquet. 

He wanted to skip it. Victor didn't let him. He tells him what is wrong with him and finds a shoulder to cry on for the night. Yuuri brings him a care package the next morning, as does Phichit. 

~ Switzerland, Chris' apartment, Two days after the GPF

Walking into his place knowing that his life won't ever be the same. He knows he has to let Masumi go, seeing him married to another will kill him. Plus Victor insists he'll be back on the Ice next season, maybe even for Europeans this year, so he needs Chris in optima forma. 

It feels weird in his place, as his cat is still with the sitter. That is also a new person he'll have to look for. Seeing as they are a friend of Masumi's and he needs the break to be as clean as possible. 

He trips over one of his cat's toys and remembers that she had been making a grand mess near his hallway dresser just before he left. She had even knocked all of his mail to the ground, so he had to scramble it together to take it with him when Masumi had picked him up for the airport. Not that it had contained any interesting mail, Bills and Sponsor-deals, most of those he had forwarded to his agent. 

But as he had left the rest he decides to clean it up now. He rather has his pretty come home to a clean house. 

When he removes one of her toys from the hallway he notices something sticking out from behind the dresser. Realizing a piece of mail must have slipped behind it he pulls the dresser forward to get it out. He turns the envelope with the full idea it being an other bill or sponsor thing, instead he looks at the MAO logo clearly seen on the front. His knees buckle out from under him. He had planned to have his listing retracted the next day. Maybe he could pretend never to have seen it. Simply push the dresser back against the wall and let it slip behind it. Who would ever know.

He is still contemplating his actions when his door gets thrown open, Masumi is panting and staring at him. His letter of the MAO clearly in his hand. The look on his face when he sees Chris sitting on the floor holding his letter is beyond anything Chris ever saw before. He walks over to him slowly and sits down only inches of him. 

"Open it." Masumi sounds scared. "Open it, please." 

Something is going on and Chris feels an odd feeling in his chest. Almost like hope. He eyes the letter in Masumi's hand, seeing how he quickly turns it away from his sight. He then looks down to his own. It couldn't be, right. Only Victor could be so lucky. His fingers shake when he tears the envelope open, pulling out the letter. Skimming over most of the text only interested in seeing that one name there. He looks up.

"It's real isn't it." Chris doesn't recognizes his own voice. Masumi nods. Turning his letter for Chris to see his own name listed. 

"This time you'll buy the ring." Masumi looks at him in disbelieve. 

"This time?" Chris feels the tears run down his cheeks.

"Yeah, this time. I was planning to ask you in France, walking by the Seine as you love that spot. But I had seen your acceptance letter in China. So when we were in France I went to that spot and tossed it in there instead." Masumi looks at Chris. 

Both look at each other for a while before they crash into one another, savoring the flavor of each other's mouth as they missed it so very much. 

The next morning Masumi calls the MAO, explaining they had not found their letters in time and if a new slot time could be given as they would not have enough time to get their friends to attend. Chris in the mean time is adding the Selfie he took of him and Masumi in bed to his IG. Their assessment letter clearly in the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
